Cette nuit là
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Nous venions de sceller dans un baiser ce qui allait devenir notre destinée. Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas encore compris que mon amour pour toi n'avait jamais changé, mais qu'il était simplement, avec ton corps et le mien, devenu adulte lui aussi. !WARNING! Letocest, Jared/Shannon, présence d'inceste de manière explicite et sexuelle.
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit là...

**0**

...L'air semblait si lourd qu'il me paraissait difficile à respirer. Le faire pénétrer dans mes poumons me demandait presque un effort surhumain, m'obligeant à rester sur le dos pour ne pas compresser mon ventre et ma poitrine. Je fixais inlassablement le plafond, finement éclairé par les faibles faisceaux des lumières de la ville. Parfois, je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration... Mais l'air se bloquait dans ma poitrine, et je ne parvenais pas à combler mes poumons... Le sommeil ne venait pas, j'avais beau respirer les infimes courants d'air qui avaient peine à refroidir cette interminable nuit d'Août, l'inconfort était tel que Morphée semblait me fuir depuis bien trois heures. Mais toi... Tu dormais si paisiblement... Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment pour quelle raison absurde tu avais fini dans mon lit... ou moi dans le tien. Mais je sais que cette nuit là, j'avais tourné mon visage vers ton corps endormi. Mon regard pouvait simplement accrocher les courbes de ton dos, tes omoplates nues, et plus haut, l'oscillation de ta nuque, et de tes cheveux encore longs éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ta peau brillait légèrement d'une fine pellicule de sueur provoquée par la chaleur ambiante, insoutenable. Ton corps se soulevait lentement, dans une respiration lente et régulière, et moi... moi je suivais le mouvement de ta peau qui roulait sur tes muscles naissant, à chaque infime vibration de ton être.

J'ai beau chercher, chercher au plus profond de ma mémoire, je ne peux pas me souvenir de l'âge que nous avions à ce moment là. Tu étais jeune... si jeune. Et pourtant, la nature faisait son travail, et en cette magnifique nuit d'été, elle m'avait rendu mon petit frère dans sa peau d'homme, comme jamais je ne l'avais vu auparavant. Je ne t'avais pas vu grandir. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas voulu le voir. Le fait de t'avoir toujours perçu comme mon adorable petit frère aux joues encore rondes et aux grands yeux innocents m'avait aveuglé, et je n'avais pas su voir ton corps qui se métamorphosait lentement mais sûrement. Qui s'étendait, qui s'épanouissait dans cette beauté à la fois douce et violente de sensualité. En réalité, j'avais cette surprenante impression de m'être détourné cinq minutes de mon petit frère de quatorze ans, et de me retourner pour faire face à un jeune homme, plus grand que moi, aux courbes et aux allures plus que viriles et animées d'une toute nouvelle force envoûtante et éblouissante. C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme tel ce soir là, pas vraiment homme, mais définitivement plus enfant. Tu étais beau... Véritablement beau. Tu devais me dépasser de plusieurs centimètres déjà... Et je regardais en silence mon petit frère prendre de l'avance. Moi, j'avais grandi trop vite, j'y avais été forcé. Et déjà mes traits étaient ceux d'un homme, et ma carrure était déjà taillée depuis plusieurs années. Mais toi... toi tout était dans la finesse, dans la douceur, dans la progression lente et l'accomplissement langoureux de tes jeunes années... Tes yeux étaient encore rêveurs et pétillants d'une innocence enfantine, mais un sourire en coin et un regard de braise te nommaient définitivement et outrageusement homme. C'est ce soir là que je l'ai compris, pour la première fois, en voyant ce corps finement travaillé par les années, nu, à ma portée, que j'ai su que jamais plus tu serais Jay, mon petit frère fragile et influençable. C'est à partir de là que ça a commencé à changé. Même si, déjà bien avant, je vouais à ta personne une attention toute dévouée... Mais cette nuit là... Oui cette nuit là je t'ai senti capable d'aimer, de protéger...  
Et te voir de cette toute nouvelle manière a changé ma façon de t'aimer à jamais. J'ai avancé ma main vers ton épaule ce soir là. Ma main tremblait... C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi tendu, aussi incertain face à mes désirs, à ce que je voulais véritablement. Lorsque je l'ai posé, ta peau m'a brûlé les doigts, et une délicieuse décharge électrique s'est emparé de mon bras, de chacun de mes sens. Soudain, ma respiration s'est débloqué et une bouffée d'un nouvel air a pénétré mes poumons, gonflé mes veines, refroidi mon sang. Je crois... Oui je crois que je venais d'avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Et pourtant, avec ta peau sous mes doigts il me semblait être un enfant inexpérimenté d'une pauvre dizaine d'année, car il ne m'avais jamais semblé toucher un jour quelque chose d'aussi parfait, d'aussi intense. Et surtout... Tu venais de changer quelque chose au plus profond de mon être, quelque chose de beau, de pur à l'époque, venait de naître. J'ai pressé tendrement ton épaule et c'est comme ça que tu t'es retourné, tes yeux azurés tournés vers les miens, cachés dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ton visage à peine révélé par les pâles lueurs de l'extérieur. Mon souffle s'était accéléré lorsque le tien m'avait frôlé, le souffle fort et chaud d'un homme... Comment aurais-je pu détourner le regard de ton visage à ce moment là Jared ? Comment n'aurais-je pu tomber amoureux ? Cet amour est fautif, tellement immoral qu'il m'en fait frissonner encore aujourd'hui, mais c'était pourtant tellement évident, lorsque ta voix grave et sensuelle, de ce timbre si particulier que je ne pouvais reconnaître, m'avait arraché de mon doux cocon d'admiration...

-Tu ne dors pas Shann'?

Je papillonnais des yeux, hagard, comme réveillé d'un profond sommeil qui durait depuis ta naissance... Pourtant mes sentiments n'avaient pas totalement changés... J'avais toujours eu envie de te serrer contre moi, de te protéger, de t'impressionner, j'ai toujours aimé être cette personne si spéciale pour toi... Le grand frère attentionné, le confident, le modèle... J'avais toujours aimé cette complicité que tu ne retrouvais jamais nulle part, avec qui que ce soit. Cette délicieuse et enivrante impression d'être le seul et l'unique. Et encore aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que ces sensations me rendent toujours plus fier et fort de me savoir aussi important à tes yeux. A cet instant, ce sentiment d'amour fraternel était toujours là, mais il semblait simplement bien plus fort, bien plus dense, bien plus complexe et terrifiant encore. Alors... Que pouvait il y avoir de changé ? Ça, en vérité, je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Et à mes dépends.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

J'avais simplement dit. Ma voix était devenue plus grave, elle aussi, et mon timbre plus sur de lui. Pourtant, tu l'as senti, ce léger tremblement, ce petit vacillement dans ma voix, et tu m'a souri tendrement, comme je l'aurais fait si tu étais venu me voir, tortillant ton pyjamas entremêlé et froissé dans tes doigts alors que tu avais fait un cauchemar. Alors tu t'es rapproché lentement, repoussant tes cheveux longs derrière toi alors que tu tournais lentement ton corps vers le mien. Alors les rayons s'étaient mis à danser sur ta peau, caressant de leurs fines paillettes de lumière ton épiderme sensible, me dévoilant outrageusement ton torse finement travaillé par le temps, le soin qu'avait prit la nature pour forger ces muscles encore nouveaux nés. Mon regard se glissait sur ton corps, dégringolait sur la courbe de tes épaules, sur l'angle saillant d'une clavicule puissante, le carrée d'une mâchoire virile, se rattrapait fébrilement à ta poitrine, trébuchant sur un téton brun qui m'avait même fait rougir, je m'en souviens. Cette tendre auréole avait accaparé mon attention quelques secondes... Certainement de trop puisqu'elles avaient suffis pour que tu rougisse à ton tour, et tu me dévisageais, les lèvres entrouvertes d'une incompréhension encore tendrement puérile qui me fait encore fondre maintenant... Mes yeux accrochaient les tiens, ces deux billes céruléennes qui venaient de mettre un point final à notre relation uniquement fraternelle. Et toi aussi tu l'avais senti ce soir là... et c'est sur cette fragile constatation que je fonde toutes mes faibles et irrationnelles certitudes, qu'un jour, ça pourrait fonctionner. Tu m'as embrassé. Je dis tu, parce que c'est toi qui a posé ta main sur ma joue, et qui a passé ta langue sur tes lèvres pour les humidifier. Je m'étais alors jeté sur tes lèvres sans réfléchir, sans même penser à ce que tout cela pourrait nous mener. Je n'imaginais pas encore que ce simple baiser pourrait nous mener à ce que nous sommes, tout les deux, aujourd'hui... Nous venions de sceller dans un baiser ce qui allait devenir notre destinée. Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas encore compris que mon amour pour toi n'avait jamais changé, mais qu'il était simplement, avec ton corps et le mien, devenu adulte lui aussi.

* * *

Il faut bien que ça commence par quelque chose. La narration, je veux dire. Alors souvent ça commence par un matin, par une description de réveil difficile ou plus ou moins énergique, avec une lente esquisse de chaque muscle endolori, des paupières et des yeux éblouis par la lumière meurtrière. Ça commencera donc par un matin. À la différence que je ne t'imposerai pas le long paragraphe descriptif. Pas encore. Un matin donc. Mais lequel ? Il y en a tellement eus depuis ma naissance. Des beaux, d'autres plus sombres et amers, d'autres avec une gueule de bois à la clef. Et certains à tes côtés, et le soleil comme témoin d'une erreur. La mienne. Ceux là sont les meilleurs, tu le sais ?

C'est donc un matin. Commun au départ. Long, laborieux, rythmé par les sons d'une ville qui n'est pas la nôtre, et par mon cœur qui résonne dans mes tempes, et les restes du concert de la veille. Où la vie nous a menés depuis cette douce nuit d'été ? Loin, très loin en Europe et à travers le monde. C'est un souvenir que je te raconte là, frangin, un souvenir encore frais puisqu'il s'agit de ce matin même. Comme dans un vieux réflexe automate, je lève ma main vers mes yeux pour les protéger encore quelques secondes de plus. Je t'avais dit qu'il serait question d'une putain de lumière éblouissante. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que je trouve la force de me lever et de m'élancer dans les couloirs du petit appartement. La terre doit tourner trop rapidement, parce qu'il me semble la voir bouger. Tu es déjà dans le salon, le téléphone contre l'oreille droite et ton ordinateur sur les genoux. Tu es à peine habillé et cette simple vision me renvoie à mon rêve. Car oui, j'ai rêvé et c'est en partie à cause de ce rêve que ce matin est particulièrement laborieux. Un haut le cœur me reprend et je porte ma main à mon estomac. C'est douloureux. Douloureux de se souvenir d'autant de sentiments impurs et forts, insoutenables. Je pensais les avoir oubliés, enterrés, loin dans ma mémoire et mes fantasmes. Je pensais être passé à autre chose que ces afflux de sensations malsaines dans mes veines lors de ce baiser, que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, une expérience d'enfant, que l'on garde honteusement enfouie en soi. Mais l'inconscient ne peut pas toujours engloutir les plus cachés des secrets, et en quelques secondes, en une seule nuit, le travail de toute une vie de déni s'était effondré. Moi qui avais cru pouvoir oublier, pouvoir effacer cette nuit là. Tu te retournes et me regardes alors que tu échanges ce qui semble être les derniers mots d'une relation amoureuse. Tu raccroches en t'excusant. D'habitude, tu quittes en face à face, pas par téléphone. Tu n'avais peut être plus la patience d'attendre notre retour d'Europe.

-Bien dormi Shann' ?

-Ouais. Trop bien.

Je me laisse lourdement retomber sur le canapé. Je n'allais pas mentir. Ce rêve était le plus beau depuis un très long moment. Je t'observe, et j'en oublie de te demander comment tu vas. Mes sentiments, avec mes souvenirs refont surface, brusquement, par vagues successives, avec cette nouvelle dimension sexuelle qui accompagne l'amour adulte. Je te désire. Maintenant, résonnant comme une révélation violente, un besoin profond et immédiat, un désir revenu de notre enfance. Je te vois déjà sur ce canapé, ce même cuir noir contre ta peau nue sous la mienne, tes jambes écartées, laissant place à mon corps. Les images défilent, comme une succession de fantasmes plus brutaux les uns que les autres ; plus puissants et violents que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je ne lutte pas. A quoi est-ce que ça pourrait bien servir ? Un frisson douloureux traverse mon corps lorsque le fantôme de ton orgasme s'impose à moi, et l'écho du mien avec, l'accouplement d'un même sang, le nôtre. Mon frère. Je ferme les yeux, réprimande un haut le cœur, dans une vaine attente de me soustraire à cette torture. Les doux sentiments amoureux de notre jeunesse ont bien changés. Sales, contre-nature... Chargés de stupre. Cet amour est tellement différent, tellement plus charnel et plus malsain qu'avant, démuni de cette pureté qui nous animait auparavant. Où est-ce simplement le fait que nous soyons frères ? Car je te désire comme j'aurais pu désirer une femme, en potentiel amant... Je te désire comme un homme... Pourquoi serait-ce plus malsain alors ?

On n'a plus reparlé de cette nuit. Ou plutôt si, une seule et unique fois en réalité. Tu as essayé, tu as fait une allusion, comme une main tendue vers moi, j'avais vu dans ta démarche cette invitation, un pont entre nous, pour sauter le pas, abaisser ensemble les barrières. Changer à jamais ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre depuis tant d'années. Mais je t'ai simplement dit... « J'ai oublié ». L'Oubli... Le plus bel abri qui soit... Si tu savais comme j'ai honte Jay... Honte de t'avoir dit ça, de t'avoir laissé, seul, avec la responsabilité et le souvenir de cette nuit... Seul avec nos sentiments. Seul avec notre secret. En me déchargeant de mes responsabilités, c'est toi que j'ai abandonné.

-Shann', putain ! J'te parle depuis tout à l'heure, bro ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je lève mes yeux vers toi, de nouveau, et ne vois en toi que cet homme magnifique que j'ai rencontré ce soir là, il y a plus de dix ans, alors qu'on luttait contre la chaleur accablante de l'été, cet homme que j'aimerais posséder et aimer. En réalité, une seule et unique vérité, simple et immuable, nous sépare, toi et moi. Au delà de mon titre de frère aîné, c'est la morale, et elle seule, qui m'empêche de te faire l'amour, là, maintenant, de chercher n'importe quel moyen humain de te faire mien, de me marquer au plus profond de toi... Je me contente de te sourire. Faiblement. Je cherche en moi ma voix la plus neutre et la plus quotidienne que je puisse trouver, en espérant pouvoir cacher encore un peu mes émotions honteuses.

-Je suis juste fatigué, Jay, s'cuse moi. J'ai pas trop écouté ce que tu as dis. Répète.

Tu me regardes, silencieux, et repars dans ton monologue. Je crois me souvenir que ça concernait les prochains concerts... Un truc comme ça... Mais bref, je reprends la narration. Je suis donc reparti dans mes pensées. Plus de dix ans ont passé depuis cette nuit, et c'est la deuxième fois que tes lèvres me hantent de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, qu'une explosion de plaisir et de sensations enfermés dans un simple baiser d'adolescents. Tu soupires et t'allonges, ta tête reposant près de mes cuisses. Tu as laissé tomber l'idée de me parler du concert. Tu es si beau Jared, tu l'as toujours été. Avec ce regard déterminé, cette énergie que tu dégages... Tout ce qui te constitue, dans ton intégralité... Mes doigts se noient dans tes mèches brunes, savourent ton touché... Nos regards se croisent, et le temps s'arrête autour de nous. Nous sommes dans notre monde, dans cette bulle de complicité qui n'appartient qu'à nous, notre univers à nous seuls. J'espère un instant pouvoir me perdre dans ce calme et cette sérénité, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire. Mais tu en as décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui, tu ne veux plus faire semblant.

-Tu étais comme ça aussi la dernière fois.

-... « Comme ça » comment ?

-Silencieux, avec le visage à la fois fermé et rêveur, inaccessible, avec cet air résigné, comme si tu renonçais à quelque chose. Je déteste cet air là. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas te le retirer, pas si tu t'obstines à laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-De quoi tu parles Jay ?

-Tu sais, Shannon. Tu sais de quoi je parle. Je parle du passé. Tu avais ce même putain d'air lorsqu'on a reparlé de ça. Et tu l'as à chaque fois que tu y penses.

-Je n'y pense pas !

-Moi si...

Le silence nous reprend. Tu regardes le plafond, mais je sais que tu lis dans mon âme. Je soupire et laisse rouler ma tête en arrière, ma nuque se détendant et l'arrière de mon crâne reposant contre le cuir souple. Je te sens te redresser à mes cotés. Le canapé se plie, s'incurve sous ton poids et je te sens tout près. Tes mains rencontrent les miennes et je frissonne à nouveau. J'essaie de conserver encore un peu de ce qu'il reste de notre fraternité car je sais pertinemment qu'il ne reste désormais qu'un pas, qu'une frontière infime... Entre les différentes nuances de l'amour. Mais au fond de moi... Je le sais bien... Et toi aussi tu le sais Jared, que tout a déjà changé, pris un autre cours depuis cette fameuse nuit d'été. Mais ce baiser n'est rien... rien par rapport à ce que je pourrais te faire aujourd'hui Jared. Alors, désespérément... J'ai cherché à sauver ce qu'il pouvait rester de pur en nous, de « normal », de moralement acceptable. Car nous sommes deux hommes... mais nous sommes avant tout deux frères.

J'ai failli, failli en tant que frère, mais je sais qu'il reste encore une barrière, une seule et unique barrière qui m'empêche de sombrer et de renier définitivement mon statut de frère. Je redresse lentement la tête. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau.

A quoi tu penses, Jay ? Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Est ce que ça te semble normal tout ce qui est en train de naître lentement entre nous ? Sans qu'on ne puisse rien y changer… Rien ne te fait peur ? A quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser... Me fondre dans tes yeux, découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ces deux perles céruléennes, y retrouver les réponses que je cherche... Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure, et tes yeux se baissent un quart de seconde vers le bas de mon visage, et j'ai la réponse à mes craintes. Le mouvement n'a pas été assez long pour que ce soit une demande... Mais pas assez court pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte... Tu veux m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et détourne le regard. Tu es bien trop franc avec toi même, tu ne fuis pas devant ce qui nous afflige aujourd'hui. J'ai beau vouloir oublier, ne pas en parler, tout est là, clair et aveuglant de réalité. Nous le savons tous les deux, mais nous nous cachons derrière les faux-semblants et les non-dits. Je... me cache. Car toi tu es là, en demande, sans aucune honte, sans peur et sincère... Et je dois me battre chaque seconde contre mes envies les plus profondes. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Le monde ne peut pas l'accepter.

Ta main remonte le long de ma cuisse, et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Les flashs reviennent, ta peau frissonnant sous mes doigts, tes lèvres s'étirant dans des soupirs interminables, ton âme contre la mienne, en elle, soumise, révoltée, dominante, essoufflée... Ton âme sous toutes ses formes. Toi... Toi tout simplement. Je ferme mes paupières pour la énième fois, dans une ultime tentative de fuir la vision de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je ne veux pas voir ça, assister à notre déchéance... Mais tu te redresses, ta main se crispe contre ma cuisse, ta chaleur irradie ma peau, traverse le fin tissu de mes vêtements, prend possession de chaque infime partie de ma personne. Ton souffle effleure ma joue et le haut de mon cou, touche mon oreille, embrasse mes lèvres avant même que tu ne le fasses vraiment... Une puissante force m'attire vers toi, mais tu ne bouges plus, et je n'ai pas ta force, ni ton courage pour franchir ces derniers pas. Rien ne se passe et mon cœur est au bord de tes lèvres. Les miennes restent sèches, mon souffle est coupé, saccadé, comme subtilisé par tes soins. Je te regarde finalement, j'ose enfin, et nos nez s'effleurent, tes lèvres sont entrouvertes et n'attendent que moi... Tu ne me lâches pas du regard... tu attends ma réponse...

Mais je te l'ai déjà donnée, il y a 16 ans en arrière... ma réponse.

Voilà. Voilà comment ça aurait pu se passer Jay. Si seulement. Si seulement je t'avais embrassé ce matin là, Jared... Si seulement je ne m'étais pas simplement levé lorsque ta main s'était posée sur ma cuisse. Si je n'avais pas fui. Encore une fois.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

C'est un souvenir qui m'avait toujours semblé être un rêve. Mais puisque tu m'en as reparlé il y a quelques jours, alors il doit certainement être réel. Mais je ne saurais déterminer ce qui fait partie du rêve, et ce qui est véritablement réel. Cette situation était si étrange que je pourrais la classer parmi mes fantasmes flous et brumeux... Je me souviens surtout des marches. Les marches de l'escalier que j'ai monté ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs de notre adolescence, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Tu sais, les escaliers de la maison de maman. Je me souviens de ces marches en pierre, je m'en souviens parce que j'y suis resté la nuit entière, assis à te maudire, à m'énerver contre toi, à en devenir fou d'imaginer ta belle voix et ton corps. Je pensais jusqu'à présent que c'était simplement de la colère. Tu sais, Jay, la colère de devoir rester dehors à cause de toi, toutes ces excuses misérables pour ne pas voir les véritables raisons de cette haine inhabituelle envers mon petit frère. Je me souviens de ma main sur la poignée de la porte, du froid du métal contre ma paume et mes doigts. Je me rappelle avoir poussé la porte, sans me soucier de rien, sans m'imaginer la moindre seconde de ce que j'allais découvrir. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait bientôt minuit. Comme tous les soirs. Comme tous les soirs où je rentrais de mon boulot à mi-temps, où maman n'était pas là, et toi, seul à la maison. Seul à la maison. Mais pas ce soir là. Je me souviens d'un bruit. Juste un bruit. Léger, doux, frénétique, inhabituel. L'air semblait plus lourd également, comme chargé d'une force inconnue, d'une odeur forte et puissante, presque agressive. J'ai alors levé les yeux vers le canapé. Deux corps, profondément imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, intimement liés, bien trop liés. Toi en elle. Le dos cambré alors que tu portais le poids de ton torse sur tes bras tendus contre les coussins du meuble, te mouvant en elle de cette façon de plus en plus brutale, difficilement maîtrisée. Je vois encore tes muscles trembler sous l'effort et, sous les sensations nouvelles, ta peau luire de sueur et ton bassin bouger de façon désordonnée. C'est cette vision là qui me semble venir tout droit d'un rêve. Un rêve purement érotique. C'était ta première fois. Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué, elle non plus d'ailleurs mais ça, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Et je restais là, à découvrir avec toi les plaisirs de la sexualité. En même temps que toi.

C'était notre première fois. La première fois que mes yeux dévalaient le corps d'une autre personne, la première fois que tout mon corps réagissait, vibrait, désirait... La première fois que ma peau suppliait le contact d'une autre. La première fois que je t'ai désiré, Jared, sans vraiment le savoir, sans me l'avouer. Redescendant de mon premier sentiment de surprise, je m'étais déplacé sur le côté, caché dans l'angle de la pièce, où je pouvais voir sans être vu. Du moins, je le pensais.

Je t'ai regardé. Toi, je n'ai vu que toi dans cette étreinte maladroite et adolescente ; je t'ai vu toi, gémissant de plaisir, ton dos arqué et tes sourcils froncés dans une adorable expression de concentration, à la recherche du plaisir... Tes muscles roulaient sous ta peau, et lentement, hésitant tu t'es redressé, pour prendre plus d'élan, ta main enfoncée dans le dossier du canapé. Je pouvais voir tes phalanges contractées autour du tissu, et un quart de seconde j'ai imaginé cette main autre part. Je me souviens de tes reins, se creusant de façon incontrôlée, ta mâchoire crispée, tes épaules frissonnantes... Et surtout, Jay... Je me souviens de ta voix. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'oublier. Le doux timbre rauque qu'elle prend lorsque tu sombres progressivement dans l'extase, tes soupirs déchaînés en sentant l'orgasme monter progressivement en toi. Tu t'es cambré, encore... encore, au bord du gouffre. Toutes ces sensations que tu as fait naître en moi ce soir là me semblent si floues, comme si elles n'avaient existé que dans mes songes les plus sombres, effacées par un réveil trop brutal. Comme en partie gommée par ma bonne conscience. J'avais mis toutes ces émotions sous le compte de la curiosité. Quel idiot. Mais je peux aisément te raconter la haine qui suivit ensuite, lorsque deux mains vernies, irrévocablement féminines s'agrippèrent à tes hanches et à tes fesses, te griffant, comme possessives. Une bouffée d'un sentiment âpre et violent s'est alors engouffré dans mes poumons, m'étouffant silencieusement, de mépris et de dégoût. Un lancinant cri féminin s'est alors élancé, mon poing avec, abattu contre le mur avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, vous faisant sursauter, coupant net ton orgasme dans la surprise. Tu as tourné la tête vers moi, paniqué, tes lèvres entrouvertes dans une tentative d'explication. Mais j'avais déjà disparu de la pièce. Je n'ai jamais su si tu te serais excusé ou non... Mais de quoi aurais-tu eu à t'excuser de toute façon ? J'étais le seul coupable, je n'aurais pas du t'en vouloir de vivre tes premiers émois. Tu n'es jamais venu me rejoindre sur les marches en tout cas.

Je me suis assis sur l'escalier en hurlant ma rage, mes mains agrippant nerveusement mes cheveux. Je ne t'ai jamais autant méprisé de toute ma vie. En vérité, je n'avais jamais pensé cela possible, te détester... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais plutôt bien réussi à me convaincre, à me persuader que c'était la fatigue, le fait de ne pas pouvoir dormir et rentrer chez moi tranquillement, la gêne peut-être, le fait de devoir attendre, la jalousie de ne pas avoir une fille à mettre dans mon lit, tout... Tout était bon pour se voiler la face. Maintenant je sais. Je sais que cette nuit je t'ai détesté d'avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et j'aurais voulu tuer de mes mains celle qui était maintenant entre nous, dans notre monde, à l'intérieur de cette bulle de complicité que tu venais de faire exploser en nous confrontant tous les deux à l'extérieur. Tu n'étais plus à moi. Plus complètement. Tu sais, je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne serais pas toujours le premier, le grand frère, celui qui est le plus important pour toi. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une personne qui pouvait prétendre à un titre plus élevé que moi, à une intimité plus importante... Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte que moi, je ne pourrais jamais prétendre à ce rôle, par mon statut de frère. Celui de partenaire, partenaire en amour, en sexe... Une petite amie, un petit ami, un amant, même un homme me semblait plus probable d'être avec toi, aussi intimement lié... Moi j'étais là, condamné à rester si proche, si proche et pourtant si loin.

* * *

On va revenir au moment présent. Pourquoi cette succession de souvenirs me diras-tu ? En réalité je ne sais même pas ou ça va nous mener... Ou ces mots vont nous porter, tous deux, et je ne sais pas non plus comment structurer ma pensée, comment te dire cette chose si simple, comment, sans te dire tout ça, sans remuer le passé comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, je pourrais te dire non pas pourquoi, mais comment nous avons changé tout les deux, l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux que me justifier, justifier ces sentiments, ces souvenirs sont ma raison, mon excuse... Mon Alibi. Mon excuse pour être tombé amoureux de toi, petit frère. Tu vois comme cette phrase sonne mal ? Comment l'amour accolé à la fraternité crée une disharmonie affreuse pour la société ? Voilà le résumé de mes craintes.

Mais je ne suis pas sans faille. Tu sais... Parfois je me laisse aller à l'idée que tout ça pourrait être normal, que je pourrais simplement t'aimer, t'embrasser et te voir comme un amant, te serrer contre moi comme je l'ai tant de fois fait, mais avec ce quelque chose en plus qui nous changerait tout à fait. Te faire mien et mettre le feu à tes nuits comme toi tu as brûlé les miennes... car c'est bel et bien ta faute, Jared. Si tu es aussi désirable, si nous sommes aussi compatible, si tu me plais autant... Tu as cette façon de me regarder... de me fixer, pour me faire comprendre qu'un mot de moi et tu m'appartiendrais, tu le sais pertinemment que je suis sur le fil, en équilibre entre raison et passion, et toi, tu t'amuse à me faire de ces sourires qui me donnent envie de sauter, sombrer du coté de la passion. Tu es quelque part égoïste, à jouer ainsi pour presser l'échéance... Car au final, nous le savons tous les deux, ce qui arrivera n'est ce pas ? Je te vois attendre, attendre que je me décide, attendre que je m'offre, que je cède à mes désirs comme aux tiens. La morale ne t'effraie pas. T'as t-elle un jour effrayé ? Tu as toujours semblé le vouloir, le vouloir si fort, si naturellement, sans te soucier de notre sang. Cette simplicité m'a toujours attiré comme affolé chez toi. Tu m'attends, impatiemment, tu ne veux pas me brusquer et en même temps tu ne peux plus supporter cette tension omniprésente. Je le vois Jay, je le vois chaque jour. Mais parlons d'aujourd'hui.

Tout à l'heure j'ai monté les marches une à une. Comme cette fameuse nuit ou je t'ai vu te perdre pour la première fois. Mais je n'ai plus vingt ans. J'avais donc déjà une petite idée de ce qui m'attendais derrière la porte, et lorsque j'ai trouvé à l'entrée une veste qui n'était pas la tienne j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais de la compagnie. Elle était charmante d'ailleurs. Je ne me rappelle même plus de son nom tu m'en vois navré Jared, (à ce propos, je me permet de rajouter une parenthèse à c'te foutue missive, je t'informe qu'il y a des chambres dans cette suite et que par conséquent vous auriez pu faire ça dans ta chambre. Passons.) J'en étais ou ? Ah ouais, j'ai sorti mon badge, suis entré dans la suite etc...

On en vient au meilleur. Toi sur le canapé entrain de baiser cette fille. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris le temps de faire une petite anecdote sur la première fois que je t'ai vu entrain de coucher avec une femme, parce qu'aujourd'hui m'a sincèrement rappelé ce douloureux moment. C'est ce parallèle qui m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ça... Tu sais c'est aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui que ça doit changer. Je vois déjà tes joues rougir quand tu vas te souvenir de tout à l'heure. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après mon arrivée n'est ce pas ? J'ai pris part à vos ébats. Ou plutôt tu m'as clairement invité. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé... Peut être un coté plutôt sombre et dégueulasse en moi aux fantasmes assez glauques... Ou tout simplement toi et ta main tendue vers moi qui me supplie du regard. On a couché avec elle. Tous les deux. Mais au fond tous les deux on sait très bien qu'elle n'était qu'un simple rempart... Que nous faisions l'amour à l'un et l'autre...

Ensuite je me suis redressé. J'ai attrapé mes vêtements et sorti mon paquet de clopes de mon jean que tu avais toi même déboutonné en me fixant de tes yeux définitivement trop beaux pour être réels... Je suis parti dans la salle de bain et me suis fait couler un bain. Je me suis appuyé contre le meuble de la salle de bain et ai allumé ma cigarette... Elle s'est finie toute seule, la fumée envahissant la pièce dans un nuage épais, impénétrable. Je me suis finalement fondu dans l'eau, là ou mes larmes passeraient inaperçues.

_-Shannon tu fais quoi ?_

_Le dit Shannon se retourne brusquement, son bras barrant les papiers griffonnés qui s'enchaînent sur la table. Il tente de cacher sa panique, et pour se donner une contenance il reprend sa cigarette qui se terminait dans le cendrier entre ses lèvres. Jared s'avance vers le bureau, observe son aîné qui ne parle plus depuis une heure de l'après midi, depuis qu'il est sorti de la salle de bain._

_-J'compose._

_-Tu composes ? Je peux lire ?_

_-Nan vire de la Jay j'te ferais lire tout à l'heure, m'embrouilles pas s'il te plaît, vas ramener la Sonia chez elle plutôt._

_-Lydia._

_Il soupire et finit par disparaître de la chambre, laissant son grand frère entre ses feuilles de papier noircies. Ce dernier fait pivoter sa chaise de bureau et reprend son stylo. Où est ce qu'il en était ?_

Lydia donc. J'irai foutre un coup de blanco plus haut sur le « j'ai oublié son nom ». De toute façon j'ai bientôt finit Jay... T'as pas besoin de t'emballer. Je te l'ai dis, tout sera fini aujourd'hui. Tout prendra un nouveau commencement, qu'il soit bon au mauvais, un autre tournant, avec un nous à la clef, le début de notre descente en enfer à tous les deux. C'est donc dans la salle de bain que j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui devait être le jour. Je ne peux plus supporter ça... Supporter de te voir avec ces pétasses...

_Il raye le dernier mot._

Ces filles faciles. Je ne peux plus garder tout ça en moi... Et te faire souffrir avec moi par la même occasion. Je te vois déjà, les sourcils froncés au dessus de ces mots, face à moi, enfin, si j'ai le courage de me mettre face à toi pendant cette lecture. Sinon je serais certainement dans cette chambre, à faire les cents pas. Tu te demandes le sens de tout ceci, pas vrai Jay ? J'aurais pu tout simplement te dire « Hé, bro, il est temps qu'on parle »... Mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Alors j'ai écris. Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, des brides de passé qui font que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, des petites parcelles de ce qui nous a construit, de notre parcours qui nous a appris à être tout l'un pour l'autre... Y compris dans l'amour. Toutes ces nuits, ces jours qui nous ont travaillé, changé, lentement, progressivement. De notre plus petite enfance à maintenant. J'ai mis tellement de temps à pouvoir mettre des mots dessus, à pouvoir enfin mettre un titre à ces sentiments, à enfin te dire, te parler. Cette après midi est notre libération. Ça prend fin aujourd'hui, toute cette mascarade s'effondre avec mes dernières barrières, je ne peux plus nous cadenasser dans le silence. Mais comment te parler ? Comment te dire des années entières ? Une vie entière... Comment briser une vie entière de silence ? Cette nuit. Cette nuit il y a longtemps, cette petite nuit d'été a écrit notre destin au crayon, aujourd'hui, je signe notre histoire. Cette lettre est le sceau, car elle scellera ce qui deviendra certainement un « nous », un vrai nous, pas un nous de frères.

Il faut que j'arrive à le dire... Je le sais. Tu l'attends n'est ce pas ? Je parle, j'écris... Mais je ne te l'ai pas encore dit... Ces trois petits mots qui marqueront enfin le commencement. Ou la fin. Quand je te les dirai de nouveau, Jared, ces mots ne seront plus les mots doux d'un grand frère attentionné, mais ceux d'un homme. Car il s'agit bien d'amour n'est ce pas ? D'amour comme on en a pas encore connu Jay. Je te vois déjà sourire, rassuré par ce demi aveu. « Il te suffit de me le dire » tu penses hein ? Tu te dis que cette lettre lourde de nos souvenirs n'était pas nécessaire... Pas nécessaire pour te le dire. Mais cette lettre, Jared, c'est ma façon de te dire « Je t'aime ». Car je t'aime.

Ok, je l'ai écris. Il va me falloir une force monumentale pour ne pas juste rayer ces mots et jeter cette foutue lettre à la poubelle. Ne pas fuir. Ne pas reculer. Pas maintenant.

Je t'aime.

Pas comme un frère, ou plutôt si, comme un frère justement, mais bien plus encore, ce qui a été le plus dur a accepter. Accepter de pouvoir t'aimer comme un frère et un amant tout à la fois. Je t'aime d'un millier de façons différentes Jared... Je t'aime comme un frère, comme un ami, un amant. Je t'aime complètement.

Je t'aime de toutes les façons qu'il est possible d'aimer.

_Il relève la tête, ses mains tremblantes resserrées sur le papier griffé par la mine. Ses yeux rencontrent enfin ceux de son grand frère, bruns, et tellement plus sombres qu'à son habitude qu'il en tremble d'avantage. Il n'a pas la force de sourire, trop ému par cette déclaration enfin avouée de vive voix. Enfin... Par défaut à l'écrit. Shannon avait enfin réussi. Réussi à trouver sa place, à trouver la force de les libérer tous les deux. Les mains de Jared semblent plus lourdes que d'habitude, ses bras plus frêles... Il pose fébrilement la lettre sur la table et se redresse dans le fauteuil. Il se trouve maladroit, il ne sait plus s'il doit le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour... Une centaine... Un milliard de nouvelles possibilités se dressent face à lui, l'excitant et le surprenant tout à la fois. Jared l'aime depuis si longtemps, que l'attendre encore aurait fini par le tuer. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarque que Shannon n'ose plus le regarder, et il sourit bêtement à ce comportement de jeune adolescent qui ne le fait que succomber un peu plus à son grand frère. Il prend une courte respiration, pas assez profonde pour que sa voix reste posée et totalement sure d'elle, mais assez pour pouvoir murmurer, comme dans un secret défendu, leur secret défendu..._

_-Alors tu as eu le courage de rester me regarder lire ta lettre. Il t'as fallu dix pages pour me le dire..._

_Il eut un léger sourire à ses propres paroles... 10, presque comme le nombre d'années qu'il leur a fallu pour en arriver là. Shann lève le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés, visiblement irrité. Ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau, éveillés au moment ou son adorable petit frère a déplié les feuilles lisses et déformées par ses heures d'écritures._

_-Jay, je crois pas que ce soit le sujet phare de c'te putain de lettre._

_-Oh ? Et dis moi lequel c'est alors ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Dis le moi. Maintenant que j'ai lu, je veux l'entendre de ta voix._

_-Jared ne..._

_-Tu ne me le diras jamais que sur papier Shannon ?_

_-Je t'aime Jared..._

_Il ferme les yeux, son corps se détend et se contracte dans le même temps, une foule de frissons le parcourt sans pitié... C'est bon... Bon de l'entendre enfin... Ce je t'aime n'est en effet plus celui d'un frère. Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux, Shann est au dessus de lui, sa main à quelques centimètres de sa tête, sur le fauteuil, un genou appuyé entre ses jambes pour plus d'équilibre. Il hésite, questionne les orbes mordorées qui le surplombent, n'y voit qu'une envie folle d'enfin profiter de ce qu'ils s'étaient pendant trop longtemps refusé. Le chanteur pose sa main sur son ventre, remonte sur le torse finement musclé par les années de sport et de batterie... Il le touche enfin... Le touche de cette manière là, chacune de ses caresses tatouant un retentissant « Mien » sur chaque petite parcelle de son être._

_-Jay... Dis le._

_-Je t'aime Shannon..._

_-Encore..._

_-Je t'aime..._

_-Encore !_

_-Je t'aime et je te veux._

_Ses longs cils se soulèvent lentement, ses lèvres tremblent et Shannon fait finalement le premier pas, dans un geste fébrile et hésitant, il dépose enfin sa bouche contre celle de son frère cadet, la pressant doucement, dans une ultime confession qui achève leur descente aux enfers. Leurs souffles s'écrasent et se perdent l'un dans l'autre, ne formant qu'un tout indissociable, une seule et même respiration._

_La chaleur de leurs corps irradie le jeune acteur, ses mains s'approprient le corps de son aîné dans de longues caresses désespérées, pressées, effrayées à l'idée que tout cela ne disparaisse trop vite, avec cette peur ténue que son Shannon puisse s'échapper encore une fois, que le moment ne soit trop beau pour qu'il ne dure. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son batteur, l'embrasse avec toute la passion et le désir dont il est capable, comme pour marquer son appartenance à l'autre, imprimer l'intégralité de son être sur lui, en lui, plus profondément encore. Graver sous leur peau les initiales de l'autre, comme unique preuve secrète de cet amour condamné à rester caché. Il peut sentir Shannon trembler , frissonner entre ses bras, et l'image qu'il avait peu à peu créée de son grand frère fort et infaillible s'effondre, se démonte lentement, laisse place à une sensibilité et une faiblesse attendrissante, excitante... Et une sensualité folle qu'il n'avait qu'à peine soupçonné. Une main on ne peut plus virile vient enserrer la nuque de Jared dans une force maîtrisée, tendre, elle le rassure et le rappelle à l'instant présent. Shannon à terriblement envie de lui, tout autant que lui, et cette réciprocité le rassure et le pousse à aller plus loin._

_Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittent enfin, celles du plus âgé sont luisantes de salive, et le chanteur tend le visage vers lui pour recueillir sur sa bouche le goût exquis de leur union, dans un effleurement presque timide. Bientôt, tout ce qui ne les compose pas devient inexistant, la pression enivrante du désir les accable, les tend l'un vers l'autre, les pousse toujours plus loin. Les mains demandent plus de contact, découvrant, dominant, soumettant aux plus délicieux des supplices, ils ne sont que désir et amour. Un faible reste de morale enchaîne encore Shannon, un dernier souffle coupable qui le fait trembler. Il lui semble que quelque chose menace de s'abattre sur eux à tout moment, à chaque baiser de Jared dans son cou, à chacune de ses respirations trop imprégnées du parfum du jeune acteur. Mais rien ne vient. Et le temps passe, le temps dans ses bras s'écoule si lentement qu'il semble se dissoudre et se décomposer pour que chaque seconde lui semble la plus longue et la plus merveilleuse de sa vie, pour que le cours de la vie s'arrête. Mais rien ne se manifeste, si ce n'est que la tendre voix de son homme qui résonne contre sa peau, fendant ses dernières résistances._

_-Shannon.. Nnnh..._

_Cette voix là, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu. Il l'avait maintes fois entendu, dans de nombreuses et délicieuses intonations, chantante, révoltée, heureuse, grossière, mélodieuse... Mais aussi belle, aussi saccadée et étourdissante, jamais. Il se noie dans les iris céruléens de son cadet, se perd littéralement alors qu'il voit son corps se cambrer, s'offrir sous son corps, appeler de tout son être ses caresses et ses baisers._

_-Shannon... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Si fort.._

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**IV**

_Il perd ses mots, son souffle se coupe sous tant d'excitation et d'appréhension mêlée, et une bouffée de chaleur ravage son ventre et son cœur tout à la fois alors que Jared ondule outrageusement contre son corps. Jay sourit face à l'immobilité soudaine de son amour, et se redresse, glisse un doigt dans la boucle de ceinture qu'il décroche lentement, faisant savourer à son aîné les longues secondes ou seul le bruit métallique résonne autour d'eux. Il fait accidentellement claquer le cuir contre le jean, le bruit attisant ses sens, vrillant ses tympans dans un son retentissant de sexe et évoquant sans aucune pudeur le charnel. Les beaux yeux bruns du batteur des Thirty seconds to mars s'illuminèrent d'une luxure et d'un désir nouveau. Leurs regards s'enlacent, alors que Jared expose, mot par mot, ses plus profondes envies, au creux de l'oreille de Shannon, dans un soupir grave et sensuel qui fait hurler d'extase chacun des sens de l'aîné._

_-Je veux me fondre en toi, je veux te sentir, sur moi, en moi... ne plus pouvoir nous distinguer comme deux êtres différents... Je veux sentir ton plaisir, te faire partager le mien... Shannon... Je veux te faire l'amour..._

_Un souffle chaud parcourt le cou du plus jeune des Leto alors que deux mains tremblantes se glissent maladroitement sous son T-shirt, le lui relevant et lui dérobant pour le laisser finalement nu contre lui. Une paire de lèvres pulpeuses se presse contre sa clavicule, et sa tête part en arrière sous la douceur et la maladresse affolante de son grand frère. Jared sourit tendrement, touché par ce tout nouveau Shannon qui se dévoile peu à peu devant lui, à la fois si fragile et si fort, si dominant et si adorablement inexpérimenté, maladroit avec le corps d'un homme entre les mains. Shann fait lentement descendre le bout de ses doigts sur le torse musclé, rencontrant timidement un téton dressé, l'effleurant de la pulpe de son doigt, faisant sursauter son cadet. Il descend encore, dessine les abdos finement marqués, encore amaigris par le dernier film dans lequel Jared a joué. Tout attentif à sa course vers le plaisir, il ne remarque que tardivement les mains de Jay lui arracher son haut, l'obligeant à lever les bras, et à se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, offert, en position de faiblesse._

_Le chanteur le chevauche, enferme entre ses cuisses celles du batteur, et un sourire allumeur trône sur ses lèvres délicieuses. La caresse descend, effleure les poils bruns qui ornent le bas du ventre de Shannon, Jay caresse lentement le ventre tendu sous le désir, et bientôt, la lisière du pantalon. Il se mord les lèvres, savoure la vue de son frère livré à tous ses caprices, et, encore plus bas, son sexe gorgé de plaisir qui déforme le jean épais. Il imagine déjà le membre tendu entre ses mains, Shannon se tordant sous ses soins, et le plaisir lui revenir, plus fort encore. Il ne peut plus attendre._

_Dans une lenteur qui vole un gémissement plaintif a l'aîné, Jared laisse courir le bout de ses doigts sur le renflement, appréciant déjà la longueur affolante... Il défait le bouton, observe le torse de son frère se soulever de cette façon incontrôlée qui le rend fou... Il l'admire, détaille la moindre mèche ébouriffée, les yeux à demi-fermés, le souffle erratique et sa voix rauque gémissante..._

_-Magnifique..._

_Deux orbes brunes le dévisagent, surpris de ce simple mot murmuré parmi ces respirations et ces plaintes éperdues. Il tente de répondre, mais sa voix s'éraille, se perd dans un gémissement alors que doucement, son petit frère fait descendre la fermeture éclair, dent par dent, étape par étape, le son électrisant retentissant dans tout leur corps, comme une promesse claquante d'une nuit longue et lancinante de plaisir. Le jean se dérobe sur ses hanches et ses jambes, le laisse presque nu sous le regard affamé du jeune leader. Le jeune chanteur se redresse, son corps se tendant et s'étirant alors qu'il retire son propre vêtement, se caressant longuement, laissant, sans honte, le regard de son frère aîné parcourir toute la surface de son corps. Les derniers vêtements ne sont plus qu'un amas informe sur le parquet, et la main de Jared disparaît sous le fin tissu de son propre boxer, se refermant avidement sur la bosse conséquente, s'arrachant un long gémissement de délice qui fit rougir le plus vieux. Le voir se donner du plaisir rend Shannon complètement dingue, son coeur s'accélère, perd toute notion d'un rythme convenable, il saisit brusquement les pans du boxer et oblige son cadet à se montrer nu à lui. Il ose finalement... Il caresse de ses phalanges la courbe de sa verge, apprécie pleinement le dos de Jared qui se cambre, ses yeux bleus perdus dans les siens, ses lèvres tremblantes..._

_-Encore... Shann... Mon amour..._

_Shannon gémit, sa voix défaille alors que le mot d'amour a fait vibrer son cœur. Il se redresse, à genoux face à son ange, son corps parfaitement accordé à celui du chanteur. Il caresse un instant ses fesses, remontant ensuite sur tout son corps. Ses mains, comme les yeux d'un aveugle, découvrent intimement ce que son regard ne pourrait percevoir. Les lèvres pulpeuses du photographe se perdent dans son cou, dévorant sans plus d'hésitation sa peau frissonnante, envoyant de longues décharges de plaisir dans le corps de son amour de frère. Il caresse ses hanches, évite volontairement son membre désireux, arrachant un gémissement frustré et impatient qui lui tire un sourire triomphant. Il touche l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à finalement effleurer le sexe de tout son long, remontant jusqu'à son gland qu'il presse du plat de son pouce, laissant échapper de sa gorge un long gémissement rauque lorsque les doigts de Jay se crispent sur ses fesses, à travers le boxer._

_Il caresse le sexe sur toute sa longueur, l'enserrant doucement dans la chaleur de sa paume. Le plus jeune remonte sur ses hanches, s'infiltre lentement dans le sous-vêtement du batteur, appréciant de sa paume la texture ferme de ses fesses. Les mouvements de Shann redoublent de force à mesure que le plaisir monte en flèche. Sa seconde main se perd dans le creux de ses reins et l'entraîne contre son corps, de façon à ce que leurs sexes se pressent l'un contre l'autre, seulement séparés par le tissu distendu du boxer du premier né des Leto._

_-Aaah... oui... Shann..._

_-Hhn...Tu le sens ? Est ce que tu sens a quel point je te désire Jay ?_

_Un souffle chaud caresse l'oreille de Jared, dont un soupir s'échappe outrageusement, les paroles de Shannon coulent sur son corps comme une pluie brûlante, ses nerfs et ses sens mis à vif._

_-Touches moi Jay..._

_Il se mord les lèvres, échauffé plus que de raison par le ton quasi-autoritaire de Shannon, et, après un regard brillant de désir, et un sourire plus qu'évocateur, Jared fait finalement tomber la dernière entrave des cuisses de son grand frère, abattant la dernière barrière. Il observe longuement ce corps, l'apprenant par cœur. Il abaisse son bassin contre ses talons, embrassant le diaphragme face à lui. Il trace un sillon brûlant jusqu'à son torse, flattant de la langue un téton érigé et excité, qu'il suce, mordille, se nourrissant des suaves suppliques de son frère. Shannon gémit, encore et encore sous les baisers de son frère, ses joues rougissant face à ces deux billes bleutées qui le sondent sans pudeur. Le bout de ses doigts frôle le gland rougi, humide des prémices de la jouissance, et il baisse les yeux pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Il s'émerveille de ce délicieux pouvoir qu'il détient sur Shann. Chaque réaction, chaque gémissement lui fait perdre la tête, lui tord l'estomac et les sens, lui hurle d'aller plus vite, plus brutalement, de se satisfaire... Mais la vision de ce corps tendu pour lui lui envoie milles et une étoiles dans le ventre._

_Il fait glisser son pouce le long de la veine définie, descend jusqu'à la base, et enferme finalement le membre chaud entre ses phalanges, montant et descendant lentement. Il n'a jamais touché un autre homme que lui même auparavant, pourtant... Jared est certain à présent qu'il ne pourra jamais rien connaître de plus merveilleux que cette sensation de faire l'amour à Shannon. Ce dernier n'est que gémissements, ne pouvant lutter contre ces sensations qui l'assaillent, toujours plus nombreuses et puissantes, le soumettant toujours d'avantage. Mais ce plaisir à sens unique le lasse. Son regard se pose sur le sexe épais de son frère,__lui adressant un sour__ire plein de promesses avant de ravager ses douces lèvres d'un baiser. Il caresse son sexe, au même rythme que lui. Ils deviennent incontrôlables, incontrôlés, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas une seule seconde alors qu'ensemble, ils se donnent un plaisir qui garde encore un goût épicé, un goût d'interdit. La jouissance monte brusquement, trop rapidement, tout bascule, aucune pensée cohérente ne les anime, seule l'odeur de l'autre et sa présence déroutante. Un besoin pressant d'aller plus loin, encore, plus loin dans l'autre..._

_-Jay... haa... Jay fais quelque chose..._

_-Quoi... ? Qu'est ce que... je peux faire ? Hmm..._

_Ils le savent tous deux, ce qu'il peut faire. Mais la réalité frappe et ils cessent tout mouvement, incertain. Ils savent comment deux hommes peuvent faire l'amour, mais en sont-ils capables ? Finalement, le jeune chanteur repousse son frère contre le matelas, écarte les jambes de Shannon, qui se tend sous cette soudaine position de soumission... Mais il le laisse faire, laissant échapper un soupir en sentant le bassin de son frère se loger contre le sien, déposant son sexe juste à coté du sien, l'un contre l'autre, dans une délicieuse friction. Les hanches s'activent, se répondent, se cherchent désespérément, partent à la rencontre de l'autre... Jared prend finalement l'ultime décision. Un regard encore, un baiser langoureux... et enfin il ose, laissant ses doigts parcourir son ventre pour contourner sa hanche, caresser une de ses fesses pour finalement se perdre entre elles. Le batteur frissonne de surprise sous la caresse toute nouvelle et incongrue qui lui est offerte... une minute, puis deux, puis une dizaine, durant lesquelles ils cherchent, expérimentent sans savoir encore comment juger cette nouveauté._

_-Alors... ?_

_-Je sais pas Jay... C'est étrange..._

_-Étrange ? Dans un bon ou un mauvais sens Shannon ? Décides toi je commence à me dire que c'est pas une bonne idée tout ça !_

_-J'sais pas je te dis !_

_-Montres moi..._

_Shann fronce les sourcils sous l'impérative, dévisage Jay un instant, l'interroge du regard mais n'y voit qu'une étincelle de désir insensé... Il obéit alors, ne peut que céder à toutes ses volontés. Il redessine la courbe de ses reins, le coccyx , et bientôt... Tous les membres du plus jeune se tendent sous le contact, ses yeux papillonnent sous la surprise alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent dans une exclamation muette. Cette simple vision renvoie des milliers de papillons dans le corps de Shannon, et les doigts de Jared lui semblent soudainement bien plus agréables. Sans compter, sans réfléchir, les jeunes frères s'offrent les mêmes caresses, se répondant par les mêmes gestes de douceur, s'excitent mutuellement, trouvent un tendre équilibre._

_Lorsque le mouvement se rompt, Shannon est le premier à grogner de frustration, ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous tant de volupté... Pour affronter une image d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. Deux doigts s'engouffrent dans la bouche rougie de son cadet, les humidifiant au maximum, avant de les porter de nouveau contre le muscle intime de son grand frère adoré. Les doigts glissent contre la peau tendre, s'immisçant dans une lenteur maîtrisée, s'infiltrent dans la chaleur entêtante alors que le dos de l'aîné s'arque sous l'intrusion, qui lui renvoie à la fois une douleur dosée et une vague effrayante d'extase._

_-J... Jay !_

_-Mon dieu Shannon tu vas me rendre fou..._

_-Tu... sais ce que tu fais ?_

_-Absolument pas..._

_Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était la façon dont il avait prononcé ces deux mots, ou ses yeux encrés dans les siens, ou encore ses doigts pénétrant ses chairs... mais ces deux seuls mots suffirent à ce que Shannon perde toute raison et réticence. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Jared, il n'avait jamais pu lui résister. Il se trouvait même ridicule d'avoir essayé._

_La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de plaisir, de faux pas et de maladresse, de rires parfois... Jay avait mis exactement 14 minutes à trouver le lubrifiant, les deux frères avaient conclu d'un regard entendu que le latex était exclu de la liste des obligations... 7 secondes pour que la verge de Jared soit correctement lubrifiée... Et approximativement une demi heure pour entrer en Shannon, qui avait hurlé durant toute la poussée... plus de peur que de mal avait compris après coup Jared._

_-Putain ! Shannon je t'en prie, détends toi !_

_-Facile à dire ! J't'y verrais bien ! Et le droit d'aînesse dans tout ça ? C'est moi le grand frère dans toute cette histoire ! J'devrais être à ta place !_

_-Si tu veux pas on..._

_-Non... reste... Je peux... gérer._

_Les sourcils froncés de Shannon le firent doucement sourire, et il se pencha légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres écartant de ses mains ses jambes musclées. Il attendit, déposant une multitude de baisers doux et lents sur sa bouche et son visage, son souffle trahissant l'envie irrépressible de se mouvoir tout au fond de lui, de le prendre avec force et passion... Il laissa son bassin peser légèrement contre celui de Shann, effectuant une tendre pression, enfonçant d'avantage son sexe en lui... Le batteur laisse échapper de longues plaintes, à la fois surprises et lascives, dont Jared se nourrit avidement, son souffle rauque répondant à ses râles. Son corps fend le sien, se fichant jusqu'à la garde dans ses reins qui se resserrèrent sous la profonde intrusion. Le plus jeune rejette un instant la tête en arrière, des étoiles dans les yeux et dans le ventre, alors que très lentement, il bouge tendrement en lui, avec toute l'attention dont il est capable._

_Un regard, amoureux, doux, et allumé par toutes les passions du monde... Puis le néant. Le temps qui s'interrompt encore, jusqu'à la disparition complète de toute notion humaine... L'espace uniquement plein de leur odeur et de leur voix... comme un paradis créé pour eux, et eux seuls, un paradis loin du regard des autres et des jugements, loin du mot « inceste », et pour unique commandement un seul mot retentissant : « Amour »._

_Les mouvements se font plus puissants, plus brusques, les mains s'agrippent, désespérées, à ce qu'elles peuvent, enlacent, caressent, griffent parfois... Et leurs voix deviennent toujours plus fortes, celle de Shannon plus rauque, plus saccadée, comme transporté par chaque mouvement profond de son frère... Jared maintient ses jambes écartées, ses mains sous ses cuisses alors que son bassin l'amène toujours plus profondément en lui... Et tout n'est plus que lointain. Les années passées un vaste souvenir, emporté par ces heures de plaisir et de partage, les vérités fondées par la société ne sont plus rien face à l'immensité de leur amour. Plus rien n'existe, si ce n'est que deux corps s'épousant passionnément, dans une violence dévorante qui les ravage toujours plus à chaque seconde._

_Jared déchaîne en Shannon toute la frustration qu'il a nourri jusqu'à maintenant, ses longues mèches châtains retombent sur ses épaules et encadrent sa mâchoire, alors que d'une poigne plus ferme il agrippe l'épaule tatouée de son amour pour donner plus de force à ses mouvements, courbant le corps sous ses assauts frénétiques. Il vient plus loin encore, là ou il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller un jour, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, se retirant une seconde, pour revenir avec une violence et une tendresse, avec ce contraste effroyable que seul Jared parvient à atteindre... Ce qui ne manque pas de faire hurler Shannon de plaisir, sa voix rauque et éraillée laissant échapper des plaintes de satisfaction. Shannon s'ouvre pour lui, s'offre avec cette confiance aveugle qu'il n'a toujours voué qu'à Jared. Le tourbillon les emporte tous les deux, le bras fort de l'aîné des Leto se resserre autour du corps de son jeune frère, le serre jusqu'à la douleur ses jambes l'empalent tout au fond de son corps, et hurle lorsque dans un effleurement presque inexistant le gland touche sa prostate. Alors leurs paroles ne se résument qu'à des mots, des lettres... des sons... Les vas et viens s'affolent, son sexe disparaît de plus en plus rapidement en lui, avec toujours plus de force. Puis l'explosion._

_L'apothéose, le plaisir qui emporte tout, ravage leurs entrailles, remontant dans leur poitrine jusqu'à leur cœur et leur cerveau, la jouissance. Une seule et même jouissance, en symbiose parfaite. La semence du batteur s'écoule par jets irréguliers entre leurs deux corps étroitement liés, et il observe, fasciné, la main de Jay masturber lentement son sexe. Il ferme les yeux, lâche un dernier râle alors que la semence brûlante de son adorable chanteur se répand dans le plus intime de son être, au même instant._

_Un regard, un rire. Un amour. Au delà de toute la bonne morale que l'on peut bien établir pour se protéger de l'inconnu, comme seul prétexte la peur de ce que l'on ne sait pas._

* * *

Tu ne devineras jamais ou je suis.

_Il s'affale sur le lit, s'étouffant lorsque la poussière lui remonte des draps. Il n'aurait peut être pas du faire ça. Qu'importe. Il regarde avec un sourire rêveur le plafond, identique et fidèle à ses souvenirs, la lampe usée trônant ce dernier, éclairant la pièce de sa lumière jaunie, comme les vieilles photos de l'album de famille. Il se redresse pour retirer son t-shirt, la chaleur étouffante de l'été lui rendant la respiration difficile. Il sursaute lorsque dans sa main, son téléphone vibre._

« Non. Mais tu vas me le dire ? »

_Il sourit. Non. Il a envie de jouer aujourd'hui, il ne lui diras pas. Il tape rapidement une réponse sur le clavier tactile, avant d'envoyer le message à l'autre bout des États-Unis._

Absolument pas. Devine.

« Tu fais chier. Au bord de la piscine ? »

Non.

« Chez Tomo ? »

Non !

« Entrain de t'envoyer en l'air joyeusement pendant que moi je me fais épiler pour ce putain de rôle ? »

Jay, t'es con ! Dire que c'était romantique à la base !

« Un endroit romantique hein ? »

Je suis chez maman.

« Et c'est romantique ? Chez maman ? »

Notre chambre idiot !

_Il sourit tendrement à son propre message avant de l'envoyer. Il se redresse et s'avance vers un petit cadre déposé sur le meuble qui contient encore quelques vêtements d'adolescents, conservés par l'amour maternel. Le cadre n'est pas poussiéreux, et il contient les souvenirs de deux jeunes garçons, bras dessus bras dessous qui sourient à l'objectif. La grande main du batteur vient prendre la photographie, caressant du pouce la joue encore imberbe de son petit Jared. Le grand frère et l'amant se bousculent encore en lui... Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude et de temps. Il sursaute lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retenti dans sa main, lorsqu'il regarde, ce sont les yeux bleus de son frère qui le dévisagent, avec un simple « Jared » écrit dessous._

_-Shannon's here._

_-Imbécile... Tu sais combien j'aimerais être là pour t'embrasser à cet instant ?_

_-Dans notre chambre d'ado ? Bravo pour la subtilité, on tuerait maman a coup sur !_

_Un petit rire métallique lui répond... puis un silence tendre et plein d'amour._

_-C'est comment là bas ?_

_-Rien n'a changé. C'est comme avant._

_-Le lit porte encore notre odeur ?_

_-Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai reniflé les draps ?_

_-Je suis sur que tu l'as fait, t'es un fanatique !_

_-T'es malade !_

_Ils rient de bon cœur, puis la voix de Shannon se fait plus petite, effrayée de se faire prendre en plein flagrant délit, comme un adolescent._

_-J'aimerais que tu sois là..._

_-Moi aussi Shannon tellement... Big bro... Bon... je retourne me faire arracher le reste de ma virilité..._

_-Tu t'épiles de partout ? Je veux dire... vraiment complètement ? Partout ?_

_-T'es un gros dégueulasse Shannon, gros pervers, non pas de partout, je suis pas malade au point de m'infliger ça !_

_-C'est pas vrai !_

_-Je t'aime Shannon..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime J..._

_Shannon allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son teint blanchissant en un quart de seconde lorsque Constance pénétra la pièce._

_-M'man..._

_Il peut entendre le sursaut de Jared qui retient ses mots d'amour au bout du fil, et peut presque entendre ses battements de cœur. Elle les a entendu ?_

_-C'est ton frère au téléphone ? Rappelle lui qu'il est fou de faire ce genre de rôle ! Et qu'il pense à manger convenablement surtout ! Passes le moi d'ailleurs !_

_La tension retombe d'un seul coup, et il lui sourit largement. Shannon lui passe le téléphone avec un sourire, et assiste avec un sourire presque malsain à sa mère sermonnant son frère au téléphone. Rien n'a changé. Rien ne changerait jamais. Tant que tout resterait secret, rien ne s'effondrerait comme il le craignait tant. Lorsque sa mère raccroche après un flot incessant de « bisou mon poussin », elle s'assoit sur le matelas délabré, a coté de son premier fils, posant sa main sur son genou, elle lui sourit tendrement._

_-Je suis contente que tu sois venu Shannon. J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous les deux. Oh et ne tarde pas trop à descendre manger, ça va être prêt !_

_-Ok m'man..._

_Elle se redresse et ouvre la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir._

_-Je veux que tu saches Shannon, que vous sachiez tous les deux... que du moment que vous êtes heureux, peu importe la façon dont vous l'êtes, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je vous aimerai peu importe vos choix et vos vies. Je vous aime, mes fils. Ma fierté._

_Elle lui adresse un dernier sourire, et sort de la pièce. Elle laisse derrière elle Shannon qui ne sait plus s'il doit prendre ça comme une confirmation que sa mère les a surpris... Ou comme la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'elle ait pu leur donner jusqu'à présent. Un sourire fend ses lèvres, et du bout des doigts il sort de sa poche son téléphone, adressant quelques mots encore._

Mon frère. Mon ami_. _Mon amant. Mon amour. _Ma fierté_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
